Esther's home
by kamikaze-djali
Summary: Neighbors have reported strange lights, sounds and crazed animals in and around the home of Esther Williams for decades. Now Esther herself has contacted the B.P.R.D. for help. No adult themes. No MarySue. Rated for scariness. Comicverse Hellboy.
1. Esther's Secret

Author note: This is my first attempt at a Hellboy fiction. I've tried hard to keep the characters in character. Not always easy. The events in this story are based on experiences I had as a child, Canadian folklore and my own personal nightmares. To take these and put them together appears, to me, as ideal material for Hellboy and Abe.

To state the obvious: Mike Mignola owns Hellboy, Abe and the B.P.R.D. Only those characters not affiliated with the B.P.R.D. belong to me. Please do not sue me. Agent Barker is mine, but exists for the sole purpose of being chauffeur to Abe and Hellboy. Comments welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Esther's secret

Esther sat in her living room, watching the clock tick away each minute of the day. They would soon be coming for her; they always came when the clock struck midnight. Her eyes remained fixed on the old brass pendulum as it swung from side to side within the oak case. Hour after hour passed as the hand crept closer to midnight. Esther sipped her tea, her eyes now on the tealeaves floating in her cup.

The chimes within the clock began to announce the coming of midnight. Trails of faint mist began to pour from the old case, filling the room. Suddenly figures began to melt out of the peeling wallpaper, dogs, horses, deer and ducks filled the rooms. They flew at the grandfather clock, surrounding it at is continued to chime.

Mist continued to flow from the clock, forming itself into the shape of a six-foot tall man. He looked around the room calmly and before the old lady. His misty form and empty eyes stared at her, Esther turned away.

"Your day will come and I will have you."

The clock chimed one last time. The man disappeared.

Esther sipped her cold tea and looked at the animals. They faded back into the walls. It was four in the afternoon.

* * *

"A simple haunting? I am not so sure." Hellboy paced in the back of the modified cube van, talking with a disguised Abe. "Neighbors and cottagers have reported strange lights and sounds from the home of Esther Williams for several decades. Reports are consistent with a true haunting. The animals become restless, then quiet. Esther is not seen for a few days after each episode, nor does she invite people over for tea. She normally knits the kids mittens, pets the dogs and has everyone over for tea. She's a sweet old lady, brother blue. There has to be something else going on here. We just have to find out what that 'something' is."

Agent Barker's voice echoed to the back of the van. "Eagle Lake, five kilometers. Hold on. This is going to be one bumpy ride."

The van made it's way down a secluded logging trail and into a small clearing. Abe opened the van's door to reveal lush forest and greenery demolished by the loggers. He paused at the sight, not a good start. Any spirits here would be restless.

Hellboy passively stepped out of the van, his hooves leaving deep indents in the open soil. He patted the Samaritan at his side. "Shall we?"

Agent Barker led Abe and Hellboy through the bush to where a small path led to a small dilapidated house. "She's expecting both of you. I will be in town. Radio if you need help."

Hellboy stood at the back of the house and tapped the door with his stone hand. Abe stepped gently around the overgrown garden path and admired the many unkept lupines and daisies that grew freely around the old home. The door swung open at the weight of Hellboy's fist, revealing a tidy, yet decrepit, house. An old lady sat in the living room, peering forward to catch a glimpse of her visitors.

"Come right in. Please, do not be alarmed at my lack of reaction. I know who you are. You are my last hope. Please, help me before I die."

Hellboy and Abe walked into the old house, the floorboards creaking. Abe took a seat while Hellboy remained standing since all the chairs were antiques and looked fragile. His yellow eyes scanned the room, searching for any relics or occult artifacts that may be the cause of this ongoing problem. Peeling wallpaper, old photographs, torn linoleum, antiques and a clock that needed setting; nothing unusual for the home of an eighty-nine year old woman.

"Tell us everything," stated Abe, "from the beginning".

Esther sipped her tea quietly. "It has always been a problem with this house. I was born here, as was my mother before me. Every so often, weeks, months or even years, John visits me. He has watched me grow up and each time he comes he says 'your time will come and I will have you'. I am getting old; he will soon come for me. Though I know no why." Esther stared into cup. Upon noticing it empty, she arose. "Would you care for some tea and marmalade?"

Abe politely refused. Hellboy reached into his belt and pulled out a small metal star on a chain. "No thanks, M'am." Esther disappeared into the kitchen.

Hellboy walked around the room, dangling a small amulet from his left hand. The star began to pull towards the earth, jerking periodically as Hellboy walked through the room.

"We have a talker, Blue." Hellboy grinned.

Esther walked back into the room holding a tray with three cups of tea, crumpets and marmalade.

Abe looked at the old grandfather clock in the corner. This was taking far too long; it was nearly midnight according to the clock. Abe checked his watch; it read eight in the evening.

"Won't you have some? It is very seldom I have company and you both must be very tired after your trip here." Esther plunked tea before Hellboy, who looked at the hot brown liquid with disgust. Abe poked the stale crumpet with his gloved hand as inconspicuously as possible. Esther resumed her seat and resumed sipping her cup of tea.

"Would you mind if I took a look around, M'am?" This was not really a question; Hellboy immediately began walking out of the living room, leaving Abe with Esther.

The amulet continued to jerk over the floor, shaking madly at certain points. There was something big here, something not entirely evil but very angry. Hellboy stared at the floor. There was something about this house. A cold breeze began to flow. Hellboy noted the windows were closed. Suddenly a flood of deer headed towards him, faint phantom deer that floated through the walls. Ducks and wolves followed, their screams and cries echoing in his head. Then there was chiming.

"Hellboy! Come quick" Abe called out. Esther sat in her chair staring off into space, her finger pointed towards the chiming grandfather clock. The pendulum swung rapidly, the hands moved.

Hellboy watched as the clock continued to chime, a rusty, sickly chime. Dust flowed from the clock and formed into the shape of a man. He stared at Hellboy with empty eyes.

"You cannot stop the inevitable. It is her fate."

Hellboy raised the Samaritan and pointed it at the figure.

The sound of shattering china echoed in the room as Esther dropped the teacup from her lifeless hand.

The red demon holstered the Samaritan. "Like hell."


	2. The Hunt Begins

Author note: Thank-you to those who have reviewed. Hope you like the second chapter. Please continue to provide feedback as the sorry progresses. If anything isn't clear or needs more emphasis, please tell me your thoughts! Sorry for previous problems with this chapter, there were some issues with uploading and editing that didn't work as planned.

Please note that all the names, save the Donnelly surname, are completely fabricated. There are books written on the "Black Donnelly's of Lucan" which are unfortunately true and horribly tragic. The clock has basis in both fact and nightmare. Hellboy, Abe and B.P.R.D. are not mine, they are Mignolas'.

Thank-you and enjoy!

* * *

The Hunt Begins

Abe touched Esther's hand, feeling no pulse.

"They'll be back. We just have to wait for them." Hellboy walked over to the old clock. "Settle in, blue, it's going to be a long night."

Hellboy gingerly opened the clock-case to reveal a motionless pendulum and a setting of 0100.

"It was moving and chiming when we came in," stated Abe.

"Hmmmm…" Hellboy felt the panels of the clock with his left hand, and then pulled the clock face with a firm pull. Only cobwebs lay within, not a single gear or weight.

"Most interesting. I would have to say that we haven't seen anything like this since Ireland, 1978. It was sewing machine, was it not?"

Hellboy nodded and continued to walk through the house. Hellboy stopped at the rickety stairwell to the upstairs and called out to Abe. "We're gonna need help on this one. Tonight, I stay here and ask questions."

"There is something old here, restlessness both inside and out." Abe felt the walls with his gloved hands. "There might be something outside, in the garden or forest. If you're going to stay here and smoke all night, I may as well look for something outdoors in the clean air."

Hellboy watched Abe walk out the door into the night.

* * *

As the evening wore on, Hellboy came to the realization that the amulet's constant tugging revealed a total of thirty-eight entities. He sat on the floor in the kitchen among the area of highest activity, staring at the clock in the living room. This was different than the sewing machine. The clock was evil, it was cursed. Just how remained unknown. 

Abe Sapien walked through the bushes, pushing aside the lupines, which grew freely through the brambles and wild roses. His search had revealed nothing thus far. Two shallow streams and a lake, a few old trees and an owl. Nothing worth noting.

Suddenly, Abe noticed the birds no longer chirping. He looked around the forest to see multiple headstones in the bushes. Abe moved closer.

"Smith, 1803 – 1845; Williams 1899 – 1944; Florence Williams 1846 – 1904…"Abe read the names aloud as he walked through the undergrowth. His foot touched something smooth, a family plot. "Robert Williams 1889 – 1955, Constance Donnelly 1893-1955". Abe abandoned the forest and made his way back to the van. If his suspicions were right, this was bigger than a mere haunting.

* * *

Hellboy sat in the kitchen smoking a cigar. Cuban cigars were by far the best and easy to acquire in Canada. Agent Barker had stopped at a smoke shop and bought him half a dozen especially for this mission. No doubt he knew it would be a very long night. 

The smoke curled from Hellboy's cigar, forming distinct white tendrils that shone in the pale moonlight. Hellboy stared at the smoke, admiring the images it formed. A delicate swirl, a circle, then a wolf. The wolf stepped out of the smoke and stood before him. It stood on it's hind legs, then took the shape of a man in wolf skin.

"I know why you come here, red warrior" spoke the wolf-man, his voice a mere whisper of wind, "our spirits have become restless."

The wolf-man circled the room, passing through tables and furniture as if they did not exist. With every passing second he became more solid, more real. His wind-voice shook the walls of the old house. He raised his arms and mist floated from all aspects of the house, up from the floor and between the boards. Soil began to push from every crack in the floor.

"Our people have been insulted, our land pillaged and our resting place desecrated. We have been patient and kind with the pale face. Yet this last insult has driven our spirits from peace."

Spirits filled the room, clothed in skins of deer, bear, horse and wolf. Hellboy watched them as they filled the house, both animals and people. He'd seen spirits fill a house before, yet never such a large number that weren't trying to harm him. He sensed they didn't know who, or what, he was. They cared not for the right hand of doom, Anung un Rama or the end of the world; these spirits onlywanted rest.

"What has happened?"

"Red brother. Our plight begins long after our death, when the great evil arrived to our resting place. It's screaming disturbs our slumber. We cannot ignore it's calling, it's endless noise." The wolf-man pointed towards the clock. "Nothing of this world can quiet it's call. Men have failed. Esther failed."

"What will end this evil?"

"The evilness must be destroyed at it's source, an evil that dwells in a place far from these lands. It is a walk of many moons." The wolf man and his people faded into the moonbeams that fell softly on the wooden floor.

"We'll do what we can..." His words fell into the darkness of an empty room.

Hellboy stared out the window at the pale moonlight and rustling trees. It was time to go. Agent Barker would contact the local police in the morning and ensure Esther was given a humane burial. There was noting else to do this night except research.

* * *

Abe and Hellboy stood in the van, pouring over pages of Canadian history and folklore. There were no records of cursed clocks. Numerous accounts of Native American burial grounds had been recorded, an issue they were clearly dealing with, yet this was not their primary concern. There was something more. 

"The name Donnelly was written on some old tombstones in the woods", stated Abe "there could be a link to this family and Esther's home."

"Hmmm…" Hellboy thought aloud. "The Black Donnelly's of Ontario. That is quite some distance from here. All were violently murdered except for the daughter, Jenny. There could be a connection." Abe interjected.

"As I recall the family immigrated to Canada where they met with an unforgiving community. The situation became violent and a terrible feud started, resulting in a curse being placed on the entire family. Maybe some distant relation survived and managed to continue the curse.

"The wolf guy mentioned a great evil, a loud screaming presence. An evil no one has been able to destroy. Apparently removing the clockwork did nothing." Hellboy lightly punched Abe on the shoulder with his stone hand. "Brother blue? Looks like our friend John lives in the Donnelly Clock. Shall we pay him a visit?"

* * *

Further updates at the mercy of studies. 


	3. Cloud of Hate

Author note: Can't focus on anything productive. An apology for the last chapter having bad format, spelling and a lack of explanation. The editing failed to work. The Chapter has since been re-uploaded and modified appropriately.

Thank-you for the feedback. I hope this chapter lives up to the first two.

* * *

Chapter 3: There's a cloud of hate over Lucan

The old clock rattled in the back of the cube van. It's noise, combined with the space it occupied made Hellboy restless. The van was far to uncomfortable for such a long drive. Fortunately for him "many moons" as described by the spirit meant seven hours in a van. A long seven hours.

Abe read from the books Barker had bought from the second hand store on the Black Donnelly's. He ran his fingers over the old damaged pages, reading the chapters intently and quietly. Hellboy played with the many trinkets, relics and artifacts in his belt. Another book on the Donnelly's lay half-read on his knee. There was nothing to be learned from old newspaper clippings and accounts from disgruntaled neighbours.

"Listen to this, Red." Hellboy looked up passively, "Late on the frigid night of February 4, 1880, five members of the Donnelly family were slaughtered in their homes near Lucan…" Hellboy didn't look impressed. Abe continued "psychics and preists have made numerous attempts to free their spirits, yet none have been able."

"We already know that, Abe." Hellboy tossed him the book from his knee. "The information we need isn't from any book. Either we find the ghost rider on the Roman Line, visit the homestead…"

"…or the cemetery", finished Abe. Abe folded his book and added it to the stack. Hellboy put his trinkets away.

"Wake me when we get there."

* * *

It was late evening when the van arrived near Lucan, nearly 23:00. Hellboy and Abe walked through the cemetery. The stone they met with was not the giant obelisk as seen on the cover of the books, it was a simple modern stone with a list of names and birthdates, it's edges chipped away. February 4th, 1880 reappeared many times, yet the word "murdered" was not included.

"They're not here, Red. They're somewhere else, perhapsthe homestead." Abe looked at the different names on the stones. Many of the stones were old and undamaged. This was the only stone whose age failed to match the date. "I'll go to the homestead while you stay here."

"Stick with me on this, Blue." Hellboy pointed to a group of old monuments on a knole and a group of old earth-spirits watching over them. They argued over a fragment of stone. Hellboy and Abe walked up to them.

The spirits turned to meet yellow eyes. "You will not find it here, boy." The spirit held up the fragment of stone. "It is gone, gone across the world, chipped away into little fragments. They cry out, but nothing can be done for them. They are forever doomed, they will never find peace."

Hellboy stared at the earth-spirits coldly and grumbled under his breath. "There is always a way, old men, always."

The shortest of the spirits walked up to the tall red demon, barely reaching his knee, and spoke. "It is not what it appears to be, child. It is a window, an opening between the surface an what lies beneath, a prison for the damned."

Abe watched as Hellboy turned away from the earth men. "See? There is always an option." Hellboy turned to leave the cemetery. "You may as well get to the Roman line. Our rider should be making her evening rounds in an hour or so."

"Where are you going?"

"To the source." He patted the Samaritan and adjusted his trenchcoat. "See you in the mornin'."

* * *

Abe walked for what seemed hours beside the dry gravel road. He hated missions like this, in the peak of tourist season in the middle of summer. He began to wish he'd taken a few moments to swim in that clear lake he's walked by the day before. Three was nothing here but farmer's fields dotted with barns, trees and old houses.

It was after some time that Abe realised that no cars, raccoons or frogs had been down the road. The mist was steadily thickening and the air was becoming damp and easier to breathe. A verse from the book repeated in his mind:

_**Then as the shades of night draw nigh,**_

_**While parents quail and children cry,**_

_**The ghosts of the Donnellys will ride by,**_

_**Out on the Roman Line.**_

His watch showed the coming and passing of midnight, no rider appeared. He continued to walk toward the old homestead and the site of the original murders.

* * *

Hellboy righted the clock in the back of the van. If it was a door, he would be able to walk right through. He noted the delicate carvings and detail in the wood and iron of the clock, it's broken face and empty case. It was a prison as the earth-spirits had said, a prison for those cursed long ago.

Hellboy rolled his shoulders and wrists, then reached into the clock with his left hand. The back wall of the clock became deep, a black nothingness that appeared to stretch into oblivion. He placed his right hoof into the darkness, then stepped through completely. The clock absorbed his size.

On the other side, he found himself in an area of complete darkness, echoing with human screams. The air was cold, odorless and without current. It was too cold, too dark and too still. More so now then ever he wished Liz were here with him and hadn't quit the Bureau. She would have been able to warm this place up a bit.

Hellboy struck his lighter to get a look at his surroundings. As the flame rose, he watched as hundreds of scowling spirits clawed towards him. Their screams were intense, like that of the banshee. The top of the lighter flipped down immediately after Hellboy realized the earth on which he was standing was indeed a narrow ledge. He was in a free-fall.

"Son of a ----- "

* * *

Abe continued to walk through the mist, watching the time carefully. The illumination of his watch reflected off the water droplets in the air, forming a blue orb around his wrist. Abe stared at the mist, it's dampness becoming thicker and the blue getting brighter. Abe could feel his heart pounding in his chest; he looked up to realize the mist had formed a thick mat and was well above his head. Only the moon remained visible as a blurred white dot to the east.

Abe stared at the moon, his heart pounding louder and louder. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the beats increase in speed. The beats he heard were not his own.

Abe spun around on the gravel, in search of the souce of the pounding. He could now hear his own heart ontop of the approaching beats.He began to gasp, the air no longer enough to sustain him. He blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to focus on what was clearly getting closer.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves grinding to a halt on loose gravel echoed into the night.

The rider had come.

* * *

Actual "old song" quoted in book "The Black Donnelly's", original source unknown 


	4. In the absence of light

Author note: Been a while in getting this last chapter up due to exams. Now that they're over with... let the fiction continue! This chapter has been a fun one to write since Hellboy is, in my opinion, in his element. Please leave feedback:)

* * *

In absence of light

Hellboy continued to fall deep into the cold darkness.

Suddenly, he felt the air forced from his chest by his own weight hitting the cold ground. The screams continued, high above his head. Catching his breath, Hellboy stood up, dusted himself off and reached for the Samaritan. It was too dark to see, yet he knew there was something else here.

He continued to walk through the cold, still air in search of whatever lurked in the darkness. He felt the flashlight in his pocket and drew it out.

The beam of light revealed numerous dirt caverns and tunnels. Bones, both human and animal, held the walls from collapsing. Hellboy turned the beam above his head to see the lost souls swirling around the top of the pit. There was reason for them not to follow.

"Hmmm…" Hellboy mumbled to himself. Walking past each tunnel, he entered where the slightest of wind currents could be felt. He soon noticed the floor becoming smoother and reminiscent of a Roman mosaic. Following the pattern led him to a large hall filled with hundreds of skeletons. Large reptilian hounds chewed on their bones. As Hellboy entered the hall, the hounds approached, growling and snapping.

The Samaritan leveled, Hellboy fired at one of the hounds as it leapt toward him. The hound disappeared as the bullet passed through.

* * *

The rider circled the horse around Abe, causing the horse to resist. The horse pawed the air with its shod hooves, striking above Abe's head and snorting loudly. Abe dodged each one of the horses' blows, sending the thick mist into swirls.

"Away from here. Away, foul creature." The rider shouted. Abe drew his knife.

The rider continued to push the horse forward, it's screams echoing in Abe's ears. The beast, frightened, refused to move forward and reared repeatedly. The rider drew a sword and wielded it in the air before striking at Abe. The blade grazed Abes' left arm, leaving a gash. In one motion Abe ducked below the level of the sword, rolled under the horse, cut the girth and rolled back out. Abe stood with his blade ready as the rider fell from the steed. Abe leapt onto the horse, which galloped away.

Within moments another rider was behind him, galloping at full speed.

* * *

Four shots had taken care of the hounds, for now at least. The bones of men lay on the cold floor. A bloodied nose and a claw to his right shoulder had been the only injuries he'd suffered. He straightened his coat, which had received considerably more damage and continued forward.

Hellboy continued to walk toward a dimly lit passage. As He entered he remembered what he had been taught long ago. When walking amongst spirits, walk briskly, never stop and do not touch them; you will not be seen by the dead if you do not let on you see them.

The smell of this place was horrid, the air dry. Figures moved about, mere skeletons dressed in the remains of their rotting skin. It was when Hellboy stopped to take a look that they noticed his presence. Immediately, they began to pursue him. He lay out with the right hand of doom and destroyed each as it attacked, smashing it to pieces. He turned to see the room empty, only dust on the floor.

Hellboy's yellow eyes grew wide when the dust began to swirl upward. The dust swirled from a shapeless mass into that of a tall man. The entity lifted his face, revealing hollow eyes and an evil grin.

"Un jaha maharah anun anum rama."

Hellboy raised the Samaritan and smirked. "Hey there, John. Just thought I'd drop in and say 'Hi'."

* * *

Abe held onto the horse as it galloped, with the others, though the fields and into a woodlot. The horses stopped suddenly, flinging Abe to the ground. He coughed as he bit into the dry earth. He stood up, ready to fight his attackers. Were Roger here, rather than in Peru with Liz, this would be much easier. The riders dismounted one by one and surrounded Abe, holding him at knife-point. The riders backed of slightly at the sight, be it by moonlight, of him.

Abe dodged blows from the riders, who struck at him with knives. Tired of this charade, Abe cut through the blades of his attackers with his knife. Using the hilt, he knocked most of themunconscious. These were no ghosts; they were men. He tied them all with their horses' reins. He thenunsaddled the horses, turning all but one loose; he needed answers.

The men's eyes grew large as Abe stood over them, walking past each. Their eyes followed Abe's stare, his weapon and every fall of his feet on the soft ground. They resisted their bonds yet writhed helplessly as fish in nets.

"Why do you ride the Roman Line?"

"We will tell you nothing," spat a clean-shaven thin man "our business is with the demon."

Abe stared into the eyes of the man, whose courage was fading with every second. These men may be up to no good, but may also be having harmless fun terrorizing the locals. "A demon, you say. He and I have worked together for some time." Abe stared into the eyes of a younger boy. "He would never associate with the likes of you."

"You lie! John has led us…" A fat man scowled with anger and shouted at the boy. Were he not bound he would have attempted to pummel him.

Abe mounted the remaining horse and rode off to the cemetery, leaving the riders alone in the bush. There wasn't much time left.

* * *

That's all for now. One chapter left!


	5. Ashes to Ashes

Author note: This chapter was perhaps as fun to write as the first. For those of you sad to see this story end, don't fret over it. I'll be witing more as I get "free time" when not at my new job. If you notice any technical errors, please notify me and I'll fix them ASAP. Same old stuff: Hellboy, Ab and B.P.R.D. are not mine, nor are the Donnelly's my creation. The clock was real (and actually haunted with duck spirits), the crazy old lady was real (and did live on a burial ground). The rest is my imagination.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ashes to Ashes

John threw his arms from the top of his head, toward the ground. The place lit with an orange glow, emanating from every skeleton. The glow was still and unmoving.

"Amun amun un ra jahkil un rajah." Suddenly, hundreds of dust piles lifted from the floor. Hellboy lifted the Samaritan and shot into him. The bullet scattered the dust from the center of the man, which replaced itself soon afterward. The dust continued to rise.

Hellboy drew a small stone carving from his belt, which was knocked from his had by the dust-man. The dust began to take shape, growing tall and forming into a dragon. The beast became flesh as it continued to grow larger. It screamed out, it's voice echoing in the underground cavern. John backed into the shadows, grinning.

"Nolem vitae alumin un kandah."

Hellboy looked at John, then felt himself being lifted from the ground. The dragon grasped his leg and threw him onto the floor. He felt his leather coat tear from it's talons shortly before he was once again in the air. His attempts to destroy the dragon were met with futility. Every shot from the Samaritan failed to do little but disturb the dust.

* * *

Abe rode to the Donnelly homestead as fast as the poor horse would carry him. The moonlight fell on the road softly, the mist mere tendrils of dampness at waist level that scattered as the horse passed through.

Abe dismounted at the homestead, leading the horse to the barn and tying it to a tree. The barn was the only original structure. He pulled an old book from his pack and began to read, in wait of the demon.

"…_and a curse was placed on the family and their home. A pact, sealed by human blood, with the demon "Belihoj" was made to eliminate all traces of the family. The demon increased the hatred tenfold, consuming those who had summoned him and their families. The curse was soon lived out as the followers soon murdered the family. Through it all one piece of hatred remained, stolen by one of the followers as a memento of the grisly killings. Rather than return to hell, the demon became bound to it, as did his followers and their innocent families, until every soul bearing the name was cast from the earth."_

Abe stared at the horse, which was now unusually silent. It didn't nibble the grass, nor did it pull its reins. It stood there, staring at him.

* * *

The dragon flung Hellboy onto the ground once more. Through the blood on his face, he spotted the stone carving and quickly grasped the relic into his left hand and began to speak in Lemuranian. The dragon screamed with agony as Hellboy spoke, grasping him tighter in it's claws. Hellboy could feel the air being squeezed from his chest as he continued the words.

The beast dropped him on the ground. Hellboy stood and approached the gray and shrunken dragon, which was quickly melting into dust.

"That's all for you, stinky." Hellboy twirled the figure around his finger, then placed it back in his belt. Free from the dragon's clasp, Hellboy stormed up to the dust-man and grasped him around the neck with the right hand of doom.

"You like that, John?" Hellboy gritted his teeth. "There's more where that came from."

"You can't destroy me, fool. I am as old as the sun itself."

"Wanna make a bet, Belihoj?" John struggled to escape Hellboy's grasp on his neck. There was no way to escape that right hand; he remained in flesh. Hellboy's fist began to lay repeated blows onto his face, smashing it into a bloody mess.

"You will never escape here, you will never destroy me." The demon choked on his blood, "all your efforts are futile." Hellboy did not loosen his grasp.

"Like hell." The Samaritan fired a single shot into the demon, one of holy water and clove leaves, instantly destroying him. Now there was only one thing left to do, destroy the clock from within. "Gonna be sore in the mornin'."

Hellboy drew two grenades from his belt and threw them into a pile of dry corpses. Hellboy ducked to avoid the flaming bones, which flew in all directions.

* * *

Abe continued to wait by the barn, his attentions on the fading stars and brightening sky. The only spirits here were of earth-men and owls. There was no evil here; the Donnelly's had found their rest. Perhaps he's come to the wrong place. The horse remained standing, dozing a few feet away.

"We'd better get going, boy. You should be at home in your stable." Abe mounted the horse and began to ride towards the van.

It was while crossing the cemetery that the horse began to grow weak. Abe looked down at the horse. It was getting thinner by the second, wasting away beneath him. Hair clumps began to fall from the steed, the saddle loosening and its breath becoming rough. Abe struggled to hold on as the horse refused to slow down. The horse began to falter in his steps without breaking speed. Abe felt himself hit the cold damp ground. He looked up to see the horse vanish in a flash of fire and smoke.

Abe walked up to the van to find Hellboy standing near a pile of ashes, smoking a cigar. He held a disc in his hand.

"What took you so long, Blue?" Hellboy tossed him the disc, which was actually a rusted clock face. The ashes were all that remained of the Donnelly clock. Within moments the ashes melted into dust, as did the clock face in Abe's hand, and blew away.

"Been practicing my equestrian skills." Abe reached for the water cooler in the cab of the van. "You?"

Hellboy removed his cigar and stepped away from the ashes, walking near Abe. "Just got back from visiting Johnny, or rather Belihoj." He took another puff and blew a few smoke rings into the twilight. "I think he's been taken care of. Think those families will be happy to find rest, too, after hanging around in that clock for the last hundred years or so."

Abe & Hellboy stared at the greenery around them, a morning which seemed a long time in coming.

"You will be doing the report on this, Red…"

"Eventually."

* * *

Agent Barker arrived an hour later, sleepy-eyed and armed with "Tim Hortons" coffee and three dozen donuts. A grin from Hellboy was all he needed to know that everything had been taken care of. He passed the boxes to his colleagues and began the long trip back to Fairfield, Connecticut.

Hellboy gulped his coffee. "Really wish Liz had been down there with me, her fire would have been useful."

Abe quietly picked the rainbow sprinkles from the sugar-laden donut in his hand. "She and Roger needed some time together, Red. The Peru mission was a great time for them to work things out." Hellboy set his coffeecup down.

"Peru. Hmmm..." he reached into the carton with his right hand and pulled out a handful of donuts, Ï was told she quit."

* * *

Far away, near Eagle Lake…

Gladiolas, daisies and lupines of every colour covered the memorial leftfor Esther Williams. Her neighbors had been heartbroken at her death, especially the young children to whom she would spoil. Yet her greatest deed went unrecognized by all but two; this poor old woman had, in essence, saved an entire family from eternal damnation.

Esther's home, which had already started to fall apart, had burst into flame the night of her death. Strange lights and crazed animals were never reported in the area again. However, on the clearest of nights, passers by could sometimes hear the faint whisper of Native dancers singing to the Great Spirit.


End file.
